<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Muse got moves by That_1_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182071">The Muse got moves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name'>That_1_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Meeting, Graffiti artist - AU, M/M, Tags to be added in time, high school setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel thought that this new home of his would be boring, but, when he’s swept off his feet by the local criminal artist, he finds that maybe a little change is not so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Muse got moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an idea I had of what if Johnny could draw more than just dicks on billboards. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel was still unsure whether he cared much about California. The sun was too harsh, burning what skin was showing, and the people were strangely dressed and kept looking him up and down as he walked down the halls of his new high school. He could feel a slight tinge of dislike from their eyes, scrutinizing and marking the outsider that had popped up among them. But the words of his wise mother would echo in his head, <em>Don’t go starting fights, Dan.</em></p>
<p>With an exasperated huff, he kicked the soccer ball around for a bit on the school’s soccer field, keeping his eyes instead trained on his movements rather than the looks he was getting behind his back.</p>
<p>“Hey, you’re pretty good, how did you learn to do that?”</p>
<p>Daniel’s feet fumbled, the ball getting caught between his legs as he went tumbling to the ground. He grumbled, rubbing the spot on his head that cushioned his fall.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you ok? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to distract you.”</p>
<p>“No worries, I’ve been told I got two left feet and I never believed them before now.”</p>
<p>The voice giggled sweetly, way too feminine and laced with a tone that held a soft edge to it. Daniel finally looked up and met the face of a rather pretty looking girl, her curls lining her face neatly as she pulled them out of her face. She leaned down and extended a hand.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you should invest in two left shoes then. I’m Ali by the way,” she hoisted Daniel up, “Ali with an ‘I’ just so you know.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you Ali with an ‘I’, I’m Daniel,” he mirrored her smile with their hands still connected making it easier for them to shake hands.</p>
<p>“Likewise, I’m guessing you must be new here. I would remember someone with moves like yours.”</p>
<p>“It depends what moves you’re talking about, how I’m able to gracefully fall on my head or this,” Daniel, with ease and a need to show off his prowess, started kicking around the ball back and forth between his feet before bouncing it up onto his knees.</p>
<p>Ali’s eyes lit up watching him, obviously impressed, “Would you consider it rude if I said your falling was pretty impressive?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Daniel bounced the ball one last time before catching it in his hands, “I like to think I’m a kid of many talents.”</p>
<p>She laughed again, covering her mouth to hide a dazzling smile. Daniel could feel his cheeks heating up, so he looked away to hide the obvious blush, that’s when his eyes caught someone watching them. Off to the side of the field, sitting on the grass, was this tall blonde guy whose eyes were boring into him. Their eyes met, and Daniel couldn’t find it in himself to look away.</p>
<p>Blue. The boy’s eyes were blue.</p>
<p>“Hey, you ok, or did you seriously injure your head?” Ali followed his gaze and saw where he was looking, and her face immediately fell and she scoffed, mood soured.</p>
<p>“Don’t look at him,” she blurted out with her head ducked, she looked back up to find Daniel still staring. “Hey,” she tapped his shoulder, Daniel’s eyes flickered back to her, “did you hear what I said?”</p>
<p>“Uh . . .”</p>
<p>“Ignore that jerk, he’s nobody important. If he thinks he can stop me from meeting new guys he’s gotta another thing coming.” Ali could feel her blood boil, and she went off spewing comments that flew over Daniel’s head. He turned back to see if this “jerk” was still there, but, to his disappointment, he was gone.</p>
<p>“What’s his name?”</p>
<p>Ali stopped her ranting, staring at Daniel with a careful eye. He only grinned, “Just so I know who to avoid.”</p>
<p>She seemed to think it over, her thumb coming up to her lips as she lightly bit on the tip of it. “Johnny. He’s a real piece of work. A real degenerate if there ever was one. Stay away from him if you don’t want to get in trouble.”</p>
<p>Daniel nodded along as she listed off the dangers of meeting with Johnny, but all Daniel could think about were those eyes. The way they looked at him. The rest of the school day was spent thinking about them, trying to figure out the meaning behind them. Daniel has had plenty of experiences with looks, and he can tell when someone is judging him or admiring him. This one was different. Johnny didn’t seem to be doing either. It seemed like he was . . . studying him. Weird. Flattering, but weird. Maybe Ali had a point, and he should stay away from him.</p>
<p><em>But I also have an eye for people like me</em>, thought Daniel as the school bell rang. He picked up his bag and had just made it out into the hall when he saw kids rushing somewhere.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it happened again!”</p>
<p>“Have you seen it yet?”</p>
<p>“Come on, we need to get to it before the teachers clean it off!”</p>
<p>“Whoever they are, they always make such cool stuff.”</p>
<p>Daniel, driven by curiosity, followed after. He eventually found a crowd of kids circled around a wall that was facing out onto the soccer field he was at earlier in the day. Squeezing his way through the crowd proved easier than he thought, in part thanks to how small he was in comparison to these beastly Californians. What he saw though left him speechless that he didn’t even notice the kids shoving and pushing him around to get a look.</p>
<p>On the wall was painted a simple black silhouette, like a shadow someone would cast. It was not a perfect shape, but it was clear that it was a person. The head though was weirdly shaped, like the subject had their head turned, and the next detail of the painting gave credit to this thought. The jarring part, the section that made everyone gasp and comment how cool it looked was the eyes as these were painted in. Two brown eyes. Before Daniel’s brain could catch up to what he was saying, the students started scattering, shouts of a teacher approaching reaching Daniel’s ear as he was swept up in the mob. Running with a group across the field, he turned to get one last look, and all he could see from the distance were the two brown eyes staring right back, filled with curiosity.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This won't be a super long fic, probably just 3-4 more chapters? Not sure yet, but I do have somewhat of an idea where to end this. </p>
<p>Anyway, till next time, thank you for reading, you beautiful person you! xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>